A surveillance camera is typically positioned so that it is able to record actions occurring in a region of interest. The manner in which the camera's position is adjusted may vary with the type of camera and the nature of the installation. For example, the position of a dome camera that is mounted flush against a ceiling may be adjusted by rotating the dome camera against the ceiling, while the position of a bullet camera that is connected to an arm mounted to a wall may be adjusted by moving the arm. Regardless of the nature of the installation or type of camera, the camera's position is typically adjusted by a technician when installing the camera and from time to time during the life of the camera.
Existing arm sections typically use 2 components with gaskets/bushings and multiple screws to assemble the components into a finished arm. The internal bosses limit the space inside the arm with respect to any wiring. Sealants are applied to the wiring but occasionally fail in the field. The arms may not pass an IK10 impact test. Lastly the various components are time consuming to assemble and do not provide a permanent assembly.